Memories of You
Uma espécie de Novel que tem a narradora Sakura Asamiya, ela explica como ela e seus amigos foram colocados no seu local de origem, sendo esse, Ivalice, referenciando a Saga Dr.Wily Wars e se passa antes de Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Ao ser exposta á um terrível massacre, ela foi salva antes de ser consumida pela explosão desencadeada por Hakai Sakura. Capítulo 1: Recomeço. Desde que o viajante do tempo de roupas estranhas com um grande relógio me ajudou, ele havia me trago para meu verdadeiro lugar de origem, por algum motivo eu já o vi a muito tempo, só que foi tanto tempo que não sei o que dizer. Eu tenho me sentido num mundo estranho, o ambiente era muito difícil de se acostumar, era caótico, carros pisando fundo, pessoas que eram frias e ás vezes olhavam torto por qualquer motivo que pareça estranho para eles, esta é Ivalice, o lugar que você deve permanecer, após encontrar com um garoto nomeado Artyom, foi uma espécie de amor a primeira vista. Parecia que desde que eu cresci, uma parte de mim dizia que eu não era daquele…tempo e esperava alguns bons modos sempre, quando não, eu costumava ignorar, era meu lema. No outro tempo, eu tive a oportunidade de conseguir um orfanato graças ao meu amigo Another G, ele havia me comprado até um celular que tinha rede social, e ele colocou crédito, as crianças no orfanato eram meio, selvagens, e falando nele…vi com meus próprios olhos aquela horrível cena dele ser morto por aquela coisa, a lâmina passou pela boca dele e seu corpo foi literalmente queimado. Essa cena continua na minha memória e não sai de jeito nenhum, eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas o medo tomou meu corpo, mas ele tentou salvar a todos, mas morreu para aquela menina. Eu sei que eu não sou uma princesa, mas me comporto como uma dama, admiro meninos e os elogio, eu só esperava um pouco mais de educação, como "primeiro as damas", um cavalheirismo que eu adoraria presenciar, parece um sonho bobo, mas é tudo o que eu adoraria ver, e reagir com timidez por ele ser tão gentil e tão…condutor, mas acho que isso será apenas um sonho… Desde que Shade, Daniel, e Carolina, mais conhecida como Saya, melhor chamar assim então, fomos para caminhos diferentes, cada um seguiu sua vida, procurou sua família, e eu…bem…eu nem tive a oportunidade de conhecer direito meus pais, nem pude me recordar direito do meu verdadeiro nome, por isso foi montado um para mim, embora nada original, admito, pode ser qualquer garota, seja de jogos ou até de Animes, sendo que procurando mais a fundo, não achei ninguém que porte esse tipo de nome, já tem muitas Asamiyas e muitas Sakuras, então por que não Sakura Asamiya? Além de ser a junção de um nome e sobrenome que descobri pesquisando duas figuras de jogos, mas nunca conheci alguém com esse nome, mas descobri que meu nome é Ritz, parece Francês, então é melhor me chamar assim. Então, de lá para cá, contei um pouco do começo que vim para Ivalice, conheci Artyom e a origem do meu nome. Confere. Artyom cuidou de mim quando eu não havia conseguido nada, além disso, só eu quem estava ali naquele novo mundo, no outro eu tinha tudo com esforço, agora que tudo se foi, não tem como sobreviver, então ele me deu um teto, ele dividiu o dinheiro dele comigo, ele parecia não se importar, eu queria cooperar, mas ele não deixava, ele tinha tudo para manter, Artyom era estagiário, pois tinha faculdade para ir e emprego, ele queria que eu ficasse cuidando de sua casa, se eu ajudava a preservar a casa dele, é mais que justo, certo? Eu não me incomodo de ajudar, contanto que eu faça algo, está ótimo, parece o típico homem de guerra, com sua armadura banhado à prata, ia para a guerra enquanto a mulher cuidava dos filhos, nada mal, mas eu não tenho filhos, então…eu nem sei como é, bem, melhor deixar isso para lá. Eu não queria o incomodar em nada, juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, não estou aqui para explorar ninguém, não quero que ele sinta pena de mim, estou sozinha no mundo então eu me conformei com isso, mal sei de meu passado. Isso durou faz um pequeno tempo, até que eu comecei a me tornar independente, devo muito a ele, pois ele me ajudou a ter um lugarzinho, uma humilde casa, ele fez muito por mim. Eu tive tudo o que ele comprou para mim e isso tudo eu transferi para minha casa, pois havia arranjado um emprego à recomendação dele, meu primeiro emprego, uma aprendiz, uma linda aprendiz, eu consegui meu próprio dinheiro, para me manter, carga horária de 4 horas, o salário era o bastante para me manter, eu não tinha muito o que comprar, acho que Artyom queria que eu ficasse um tempo em sua casa porque eu precisava dos requisitos mais básicos para poder trabalhar e ganhar sua própria renda, pois ele dizia que a aparência é tudo, então, por que não ser mais bonita ainda? Pois bem, isso é ótimo, muito mesmo. Bem, eu estou bem, acho melhor eu visitar um amigo, ele se chama Daniel, ele era mais novo que eu, então dava para aturar, nós fizemos amizade com outra pessoa também, esta pessoa se chamava Jonathan, se parar para pensar, eu tinha facilidade de fazer amizades com garotos do que com meninas, isso seria bom? Eu espero que sim, mas sei que nós se divertimos muito, éramos felizes, até que Daniel convidou eu e Jonathan para sua casa e pensou em uma coisa que divertiria todos juntos. Daniel: Ei, eu tive uma idéia! �� Jonathan: Hum? Asamiya: O que seria? Daniel: Vamos montar um RPG com nós 3! Jonathan: RPG? Asamiya: M-Mas como faremos isto? Daniel: Fácil, vocês escolhem um boneco, pode ser de qualquer jogo, eu serei o Bao! É meu personagem favorito! �� Asamiya: Huuum, não é má idéia, vamos lá! Vai ser divertido! �� Jonathan: Tudo bem, então eu vou ser o Dante. Asamiya: E eu vou ser a Sakura, Sakura Kasugano! �� Daniel: Okay, deixa eu só pegar uma coisinha aqui. *vasculhando na estante* Asamiya: Hum? Daniel: Ah, achei! *pegando um livro grande* Asamiya: Wow! Cuidado com isto! '-' Daniel: Tá tudo bem, haha! *pegando a caneta, abrindo a primeira página e escrevendo* Jonathan: Onde conseguiu isso? Daniel: Meu primo me deu esse livro em branco, ele adora fazer livros com 500 folhas ou mais, sem títulos e essas coisas, ele chama isso de livros raros. Asamiya: Livros em branco? Sem títulos nem nada? �� Jonathan: Nunca julgue um livro pela capa, Ritz. Asamiya: Hum. Capítulo 2: Uma família construída num livro. Depois de ele escrever tudo aquilo e um roteiro que adeque a nós três, o livro começa a brilhar. Daniel: Ele não me contou essa parte! '-' Asamiya: Diga ao seu primo a parar de praticar bruxaria, isso faz mal! Depois, nós somos sugados por uma espécie de redemoinho brilhante. Jonathan: Uhuuuuuu! Asamiya: A-Aaaaaaaah que frio na barriga!! >< Daniel: Que maneeeeeeirooo! Asamiya: Ei ei! O quão longe nós iremos, eu não quero me encontrar com a parede!! �� Voávamos tão depressa, nossos corpos se tornaram os personagens que nós queríamos, minha nossa, isso é real? Eu sou mesmo a Sakura? Isso não é uma espécie de livro qualquer, é um livro onde tudo é possível! Se os sonhos se tornam realidade, então isso é real. É realmente real, eu me tornei a personagem, uau, isso é divertido! Nós brincamos demais com isso, isso prolongou bastante, éramos um trio feliz. Passou o tempo, nosso amigo Jonathan não retornou mais, o que aconteceu com ele? Passou dias e ele não vinha, ficamos tristes porque ele não retornou mais, me pergunto se ele morreu…não, eu não quero pensar nada que leve a existência de ninguém, sou educada demais para pensar nisso, santa eu não sou. Asamiya: Daniel, será que…posso cuidar disso, só um pouco? *apontando para o livro* Daniel: Ah, pode sim…faz tempo que o Dante não vem, né? Asamiya: *pegando o livro* Realmente…eu espero que nada de ruim tenha ocorrido com ele. Daniel: Sim… Asamiya: Bem, vamos combinar outro dia para fazer isso e quem sabe…vamos procurar outros que se interesse, tem o Artyom, além do Shade. �� Daniel: Seria uma boa! Eu vou convidar uma pessoa também, ele se chama Patrick! Asamiya: Eu não conheço esse. Daniel: Bem, eu vou convidar ele e você verá, então depois da escola! �� Asamiya: Combinado! �� No fundo eu estava triste, puxa, ele era tão legal, por que ir assim? Eu até que...gostava dele, eu espero que ele retorne algum dia. E então no dia seguinte, nós convidamos quem conhecemos e deste vieram nossos amigos, nós se conhecemos e nós se apresentamos um ao outro, eram muitos meninos, para uma menina, puxa, espero que sejamos muito felizes, e éramos, embora eu fosse ingênua e otimista sempre, meu coração era gentil, nos divertimos como uma família, eu queria chorar de emoção porque eu finalmente tinha uma família que me aceitava. Daniel: Bem, nós já escolhemos nossos personagens, vocês tem que escolher os seus. Patrick: Hum, eu gosto do Terry. Shade: Deixe-me ver...eu gosto do Chris. Asamiya: Então escolha esse! �� Artyom: Huuum, quem eu vou ser, estou indeciso. Asamiya: Você pode ser o Kyo, ahahaaaa! �� Depois de escolhermos nossos bonecos, desse RPG, virou uma história e dessa história, ganhou uma sequência e depois várias, e delas todas feitas por Artyom, embora eu tenha que admitir, ele era ótimo nos seus roteiros, meus olhos brilhavam, ele fazia uma coisa que dava para encaixar direitinho todo mundo, raramente víamos novamente o Jonathan depois de tanto tempo, eu apresentei ele a todos, mas parecia que Artyom não ia com a cara dele, aconteceu uma espécie de ciúme, pois certas vezes eu via no RPG ele atacando o personagem dele, que loucura, mas enfim, foi duas vezes que ele participou de duas Sagas e depois novamente se ausentou. Uma coisa que me deixava incômoda, é essas insessáveis mortes que Artyom fazia ao personagem, como ele gostava de matá-lo, isso ficava repetitivo demais. Nesse meio, Shade convidou a Saya, puxa, finalmente uma menina no meio, agora não me sinto mais sozinha, ainda bem, nos demos bem, pois infelizmente não tive muitas amizades femininas que pôde-se confiar, pelo menos essa não levantou nenhum ar de falsidade para mim, pelo contrário, ela era muito legal. Chegou um dia que ela teve a oportunidade de falar comigo e Artyom. Saya: Sabe, até que vocês se combinam, eu shippo vocês. �� Asamiya: O que é shippo? Saya: Shippar significa a mesma coisa que você gostar de duas pessoas e desejaria que elas fossem um casal. Artyom: Ah tá. Asamiya: É sério? Você acha que combinamos? Saya: É que vejo vocês conversando sempre e vocês são fofos juntos. Asamiya: *ficando vermelha* Errr...obrigada! �� Artyom: *coçando atrás da cabeça meio corado e olhando para o lado* Assim eu fico sem jeito. Saya: Vamos lá, dá beijinho! �� Artyom: V-Você me aceitaria como eu sou? Asamiya: Aceito sim! �� Saya: Então você pode beijar a noiva. E então nós o fizemos, sabe, no fundo eu também gostava dele, mas será que ele gostava de mim? Agora que eu sei, então podíamos namorar e brincar juntos no nosso RPG. Asamiya: Obrigada, Saya! �� Saya: Haha, não precisa agradecer, vocês se merecem. Posso chamar vocês de Oto San e Oka San? Asamiya: P-Pode, não tem problema nenhum, haha. Artyom: Sim, não tem problema. Uma coisa legal no Artyom, é que ele se inspirou literalmente num homem que usa chapéu com uma flor, o cabelo, os olhos, ele se inspirou, ele tinha só o chapéu, mas a roupa não, era alguma coisa de Gyro...não me lembro o resto, mas o homem vestia algo exótico e ainda por cima bem apertado, não acho legal em homens roupas coladas, principalmente quando se trata das pernas, só o que eu não gostaria de ver, é um desleixo, homens podem ser arrumado como as mulheres, é só não se parecer com elas. Os cabelos brancos dele, eram um máximo, ele parecia mais velho que eu, para uma menina de só 15 anos. Capítulo 3: O inverno frio que cobriu a luz com neve. Sempre havia guardado essa lâmina curiosa que estava dentro de sua bainha, eu nunca mostrei isso ao Artyom, porque ele acharia que eu queria me matar ou planejar fazer alguma coisa, mas sempre admirei ela quando Artyom saía. A sua lâmina parecia uma agulha grossa, era prática para cortar uma laranja, por que uma garota teria uma coisa assim? Bem, eu penso em me defender com isto, o porquê eu guardei, eu gostei da estrutura dela, parece algo selvagem nos meus princípios, mas eu poderia fazer um estrago com isto. É melhor eu ir trabalhar, guardar isso porque eu confesso que eu achei isso numa das gavetas da cozinha dele, ele não vai dar por falta disso, além disso isso nem parece uma faca de cozinha, pois bem, vamos lá. Depois de um trabalho, eu fico pensativa, faz um tempo que Daniel e eu não conversamos, ele tem estado em constante cabeça quente perante o pessoal, por que ele não entendia que isto era só diversão? Ele se esqueceu disso? Artyom tinha aturado ele muitas vezes, todos nós, ele às vezes pedia para minha Sakura calar a boca, ele falou da Saya, ela quase saiu do RPG por isso, ele e Shade viviam numa rivalidade sem fim, que coisa mais grotesca, embora eu me sentia muito mal com isso, eu não entendia o porquê, mas sinceramente, certas coisas que o Shade fazia, eram irritantes, tudo tinha motivos para ele ter vontade de chorar, tentamos ao máximo ajudar ele, mas a lamúria que ele fazia, não dava para ter uma cooperação, eu nunca vi um menino tão chorão, talvez era por isso que Daniel tinha raiva dele, cada um tentou ao máximo, nenhum resultado obtido, além de um orgulho e lamúrias com a vida ruim que tem, eu parei de ajudar, quando isso ficou me deixando realmente incômoda, eu resolvi me afastar, mas isso não adiantou quando ele foi tentar puxar assunto com um de nós, eu ia às vezes, porém não valia a pena, os assuntos que nós tínhamos, nenhum deles o interessava, além de três coisas que ele gostava, se não falasse disso, o assunto ia acabar ali. Foi então que eu aprendi largar mão, porque aturar choradeira sem fim, é melhor ele lidar com isso sozinho, Artyom também tentou, mas nem ele conseguiu, quem tinha paciência ou parece que tinha, era Saya, mas com o tempo, ela ficou incômoda porque no RPG ele fazia o seu boneco chamar o dela de titia, mas ela não quis comentar, porque sabia que resultado iria chegar. Todos nós o evitamos de falar certas verdades porque se falássemos, Shade ia terminar de ganhar uma Depressão dos amigos, eu não duvidava que ele já tinha isto, do tanto que ele bajulava, ele afirmava que era seu jeito, ele podia enganar qualquer um, mas não à mim. Os dias estavam sombrios ultimamente, Artyom estava se comportando de modo estranho, ele não deixava que eu fosse perguntar o porquê de ele estar desse jeito, espero que tudo dê certo…por favor, sem mais problemas, se eu fiz algo de errado, me desculpe, realmente me desculpe. Fui visitar o Daniel, parece que ele era o único disponível nesse meio. Daniel: Oi, Sakura! �� Asamiya: Oi, como vai?! Sim, ele me chamava de Sakura porque o costume de nós usarmos esses personagens, fez nós se "tornarmos" eles literalmente. Daniel: Tá tudo bem. O RPG anda parado, né? Asamiya: Infelizmente sim, Artyom diz que está ocupado. Daniel: Entendo. Asamiya: Vamos sair por aí, que tal? Daniel: Claro! �� E então o fizemos, ficávamos conversando sobre algumas coisas legais que ocorreu no RPG, nunca me senti tão bem. Até que vemos um menino saindo de sua casa enquanto um homem berrava e esbravejava demais com ele. Homem: Você é um moleque, sabia? ??: Pai, para de gritar, você está no meio da rua, vão todos ouvir. Homem: Foda-se, que eles escutem, você tá vendo que sua mãe tá precisando de ajuda e você nem para arranjar um trabalho arruma para ajudar com as coisas em casa! A situação estava humilhante, embora não quisesse me meter, a verdade era uma só, pobre daquele garoto que tem um pai tão sem vergonha, seria só eu ou ele botou mesmo o garoto para fora de casa? Daniel: Vamos lá falar com ele? Asamiya: S-Sim, eu acho que seria melhor. Nós fomos lá e então o confortamos primeiro, logo após, nós conversamos e demos umas dicas, bom, o Daniel deu e pelo visto não eram nada discretas, mas tudo bem. ??: Obrigado por me ajudarem. Daniel: Que nada, deixa aquele idiota para lá. Asamiya: Por que seu pai fez isso com você? ??: Porque ele ficou desempregado e ele quer que eu arrange emprego no lugar dele para poder manter minha mãe, meu irmãozinho e a minha avó. Asamiya: V-Você tem um irmão? �� ??: É, pequeno ele ainda. Daniel: Puxa. Mas vem cá, qual o seu nome? Israel: Me chamo Paulo Israel, mas me chame de Mamoru, eu prefiro. Asamiya: Oh sim, eu me chamo Ritz Malheur! �� Daniel: E eu sou Daniel! �� Israel: Prazer aos dois, olha, não posso ficar muito tempo aqui, então eu preciso ir. Asamiya: Tá, a gente se vê por aí! Haha! �� Daniel: Sim! �� Logo após, nós partirmos, sim, eu sei meu nome, graças ao viajante do tempo, se não fosse por ele, eu nunca saberia. Com o tempo, nós se tornamos bons amigos, e até que enfim, Artyom voltou depois de um bom tempo fora, eu não via a hora, eu o abracei tão forte, mostrando minhas saudades, inclusive um caloroso beijo, eu me sentia feliz ao lado dele. Artyom: Bem pessoal, agora que eu voltei, eu tenho uma novidade para vocês. Asamiya: Juuuura??? Conta conta!! ���� Shade: Novidade, huh? Patrick: O que seria? Daniel: Deve ser muito legal! �� Artyom: Nossa próxima Saga será o Torneio das Trevas! Asamiya: Wooow que nome exótico! �� Patrick: Hum, parece bom! �� Shade: Legal. Daniel: Como vai ser, Kyo? Artyom: Isso você verá agora. Então, nós começamos, estava interessante, uau, parece que Artyom tornou o personagem dele num estripador, que horror, bem, espero que isso valha a pena cada segundo, foi a Saga mais séria que eu já vi, vagamente me lembrou a do World Heroes, que os lutadores tiveram um conflito emocional, uma Saga sombria e séria, okay, vamos lá. Após um longo dia de RPG, parece que isso nos desgastou bastante, uau. No dia seguinte, quando Artyom não chegou, Daniel teve uma idéia. Daniel: Ei Sakura. Asamiya: Hum? Se pensar por um lado, a criação de meu próprio nome, tinha Sakura no meio, então não preciso exatamente não me conformar de ser chamada assim. Daniel: Acha que devíamos chamar o Shingo também para o RPG? Sim, Mamoru adorava o Shingo, como eu adorava também, tanto que eu fazia ele no RPG. Mas sobre a pergunta, aquela foi a resposta que iria decidir por toda a vida. Asamiya: É, ele parece legal, hehe! Tudo bem então colocar ele? �� Daniel: Sim, tudo bem! �� E então fomos, e de lá explicamos para ele, falamos como tava o desempenho dos bonecos, contamos tudo, meio que um resumo para não ficar tão extenso. Israel: Um RPG? Asamiya: Sim! E nós se divertimos demais com ele, mas bem se você não quiser, tudo bem! �� Israel: Parece uma ótima idéia. Dá para tirar o estresse um pouco. Asamiya: Imagino... Nós entendíamos o que ele estava passando, é realmente arrasador, é como se fosse ter que presenciar isso o dia todo. Daniel: E então, você aceita? Israel: Bem, eu já disse que sim, onde eu devo ficar? Asamiya: Bem, é só nos seguir para a casa do Daniel! �� Daniel: Sim, e lá nós explicamos tudo! �� E então o levamos para o mundo mágico daquele livro, lá nós apresentamos nossos companheiros e eu o meu amante. Israel: Prazer pessoal. Artyom: Bem, a Saga ainda tá no começo, então dá para encaixar você também. Asamiya: Legal! >< Israel: �� E então continuamos, estava começando legal, até que de repente, não conseguia mais reconhecer o Shingo que eu fazia, o que Israel estava fazendo com ele? Espero que seja só aquela vez, mas quem disse? Isso foi estranho, mas parece que isso agradou muito o Artyom, mas que estranho, ele está desproporcionando o Shingo em tudo, que golpes são esses? Ninguém fala nada? Diga alguma coisa, Artyom! Mas parece que eu não estava ali para ele. Artyom começou a se socializar com ele, os dois pareciam duas pessoas que já se viram e se identificou um com o outro, o que estava acontecendo? Israel estava meio exibido na frente de nós, o que é isso? Artyom agradecendo a ele por ser o único a dar músicas boas para ele? Mas essa idéia veio de mim e Daniel, mas como?! Não éramos o bastante para isso? Por que ele está impedindo que eu brinque com o Artyom como sempre brinquei e se envolvendo? E ele ainda deu créditos para ele e não para mim? Espere, pare, pense e relaxe. O que está realmente acontecendo? Artyom e Israel começou uma amizade que logo após no dia seguinte eles já se simpatizaram, depois isso dia após dia foi prolongando, agora vejo meu próprio amante colocando um "muro" no meio, dividindo o espaço de ele conversar com os demais e depois só comigo, mas...por que ele fez isso? Eu não me lembro de ter exclusividade entre nós. Eu era aceita em bando, e ele falava comigo. Agora ele está estranho, eu tento falar com ele, mas não me dá atenção, onde está a Saya quando eu preciso dela? Ela não está aqui...me sinto sozinha de novo, meio sozinha, pois tenho o Artyom...mas...ele literalmente mudou, seu comportamento também, ele falava de forma tão indireta, até comigo, o que eu fiz? Eu estou me sentindo tão mal, eu tenho vontade de chorar, por que nesse exato momento, eu estou me sentindo substituída pela primeira vez? Ele não gosta mais de mim? E pior que isso não parou por aí, ele começou a focar no Shingo que uma vez foi meu e eu não estou recordada de ele fazer tanto destaque para ele assim, desde a Saga Millenium, Shingo apareceu pouco depois, mas agora que Israel tomou posse dele, ele começou a dar muita dedicação a ele. Mas isso não ia ficar assim, quando eu fosse fazer um personagem assim, iria atrocidar cada personagem que ele fosse fazer em alguma cena que precisasse daquilo, eu realmente estava fazendo isso? Minha mente não me obedece mais, chegou uma vez que eu disse na sinceridade para Israel do que eu achava o Shingo dele, eu respondi que me deu nojo. E só depois disso, Artyom veio até mim falar que foi grosseiro da minha parte, e quer saber minha opinião? Eu não sabia de mais nada do que ocorria comigo, eu queria saber quando ele ia parar de chupar o sangue do Israel e desse mais atenção para quem estava implorando sua atenção, eu consegui finalmente sua atenção. Asamiya: Artyom, eu quero saber desde quando você começou a agir desse jeito desde a Saga que você fez com o Israel, por que está agindo tão indiretamente? Artyom: É porque eu estava feliz de finalmente ter feito uma coisa no Kyo de ele ser mal e também porque eu sempre quis fazer uma Saga que por mais que tivesse restrições, eu fiz o que eu queria finalmente. Asamiya: … Artyom: O que foi? Asamiya: E por causa disso, foi me trocar, já ouvi o bastante, ele é mais interessante do que eu, não é? Artyom: Não, não é isso! Asamiya: Então o quê é? Artyom: Eu não sei, eu não sei mais o que tá acontecendo comigo. Asamiya: Então é melhor você rever seus conceitos, porque eu não estou para brincadeira, agora com licença. *se virando e andando* É realmente de enlouquecer, uma Saga mudar completamente o comportamento? É por isso que eu não aceitava Anime, porque além de ser muito massificante, não fica muito original, nem que fosse ser 100% fiel, aceitaria, agora sei os efeitos colaterais que um Anime pode fazer, dentre eles um comportamento super diferente, é por isso que se eu for fazer uma Saga, não será do gosto de ninguém, não lembro de ter nascido para agradar ninguém. Os níveis de reputação estavam abaixando com o tempo, cada um estava ficando literalmente de mal com a vida, a verdade nua e crua é que todos em geral, nem me colocarei, pois não tinha problemas com isto, é que todo mundo tinha vontade de chorar feito um bebê, e pior que eu estava procurando ler todos eles e descobri esses tempos, como fui ingênua... Durante esses…momentos bajuladores, entrou um garoto nomeado Eronildes, discorde se quiser, mas esse nome caberia numa mulher…oooown mas ele é uma gracinha, ele é tão tímido, descobri que ele é estrovertido em público, eu chamei ele de Ursinho Polar, um filhote. Eu sou tão amável com os meninos, eu adoro eles de verdade, meu lema é elogiar quem merece, pois sinto que o homem deve ser valorizado, assim como a mulher deve ser, sendo que…o certo é o cavalheiro conduzir sua dama…puxa…pensando dessa forma é meio estranho, se tem que fazer isso? Por que então eu estou conduzindo o homem??? OOOOOOOOOOH MEU, não não não! Nem pense nisso, eu não vou conduzir um homem numa dança! Enfim, uma vez Artyom me disse que eu devia pôr para fora o que eu estava sentindo, nada mais que raiva, eu estava guardando rancor demais, tanto que descontei em um personagem do Artyom o que eu sentia. Botar para fora…hum, eu nunca pensei nisso, vou botar em prática, a verdade que o modo que o Artyom estava agindo depois de uma conversa, não mudou, quanta pirraça, não aguentou o tranco? Ele começou a botar super heróis no meio, ele queria simplesmente colocar contra os personagens do RPG, ele literalmente criou um lado para ele, para que ele fizesse o que quiser, séries, filmes, Animes, etc…tudo para aliviar sua terrível abstinência, e eu, heh, acha que eu estava intimidada? Fui convidada? Talvez só para colocar a Chun-Li no meio, e nada de Sakura, ele criou um Josuke, uma versão Sakura masculina, eu falei isso para ele, mas ele não acredita. Durante tudo isso, dos presentes que ele devia me dar, não, não me refiro ao abrigo, e ao emprego, isso é passado, é como um produto comestível passar da validade, ele havia dito que me daria um presente que envolveria todo o elenco do RPG, puxa, como eu estava empolgada, depois de ele se antecipar demais nas coisas, fazer os tais filhos dos personagens, e ainda me botar para passar a limpo em livros separados, heh, foi como colocar um pedregulho de um milhão de toneladas. Acabou essa Saga não acontecendo por causa disso aqui e acolá, aposto que tudo envolvia 1000 formas de matar o Kyo, ai ai, chega ser engraçado que esse cara só resume a isso. O RPG nunca teve uma queda tão brusca, porque já estava encaminhando para uma coisa totalmente sem sentido, tá aí outra coisa que não dá totalmente certo, envolver filmes de super heróis e séries, além de fazer uma bola de neve, você fica confuso quando as coisas acontecem tudo ao mesmo tempo, foi por isso que uma Saga nunca terminou, não terminar o que começou não é meu lema, eu faço e cumpro. Enquanto isso, eu tinha feito uns amigos, mas pouco deles eu conversava, sair dessa rotina monótona é até bom, dentre eles eu me simpatizei, uma dessas pessoas, eu conheci um garoto, eu me simpatizei com ele, ele era muito gentil. Eu realmente precisava desabafar, seu nome era Kenji, eu confiei nele, viramos amigos, eu fiquei às vezes tão empolgada de conversar com ele que eu não podia esperar por muito tempo, às vezes já o deixei bravo, mas na verdade ele estava era estressado consigo mesmo, e descarregar a raiva nos outros é errado, mas tudo bem, ele era tão legal! Capítulo 4: A Adaga do Julgamento. Por algum motivo, eu sinto algo muito estranho, seria a neve que está tão fria? Ultimamente não está parando de nevar, RPG do Mega Man Zero foi criado, lá o Shade vai se sentir o Deus lá, vamos lá, vamos incorporar mais personagens, criei uma personagem fofa, engraçado que a história dela foi a mais complexa do que as dos outros, às vezes acho que o pessoal tem vergonha, ou não consegue fazer uma coisa que interesse o bastante, mas o que dizer? Cada um com sua imaginação fértil, minha personagem era nova, porém sua idade era avançada pois, ela sofreu uma criogenia. A história tava interessante se me permite dizer, mas sendo sincera, o roteiro estava bom, porém estava muito Shade. Quer saber o porquê? Porque os personagens pareciam cada um uma metade do comportamento dele, seja menino ou menina, tá, tá, tem o lance das sequelas, mas precisa intensificar com as sequelas do Shade? Me poupe, aturar um Shade tá de bom tamanho, mas 5??? Você está querendo me banhar com lágrimas! Mas dentre eles, eu achava fofo um deles se importar com minha personagem, mas se dependesse do Shade, era imprevisível, e pensar que isso estava em grupo, e o que eu recebi? Um monte de rejeição… …Sério?…É sério que eles vão fazer isso comigo? Vou falar com o Patrick, pelo menos ele vai entender, e quem disse? Drama??? Não prestou, mandei ele enfiar esse drama no rabo. No dia seguinte, Artyom me chamou, de lá eles simplesmente haviam impresso uma coisa e colado no livro, falando sobre o personagem ser um sadomasoquista, eu via as faces de cada um…rindo…zombando…de uma garota como eu…até o Daniel estava lá…a minha família…meu namorado…é…a garota que é uma garota feliz, não vai ser compreendida…eu fui traída…eu me retirei, quando me retirei da casa do Daniel, a Ritz Malheur que saiu daquela casa, não existiu mais. Eu procurei desabafar com meus outros amigos, com eles, eles me deram forças, mas só para levantar minha alto estima, mas isso ainda não acabou, depois do trabalho, eu vou preparar o necessário. Quando era noite, eu havia pego os principais e prendido num armazém abandonado, eu acendi as luzes. Asamiya: *retirando a adaga da baínha, a lâmina brilhava, falava numa voz grossa* Olá, seus sacos de carnes malígnos. Daniel: Onde eu estou?! Shade: Q-Que luz é essa?... Israel: Arg! Eu não estou vendo nada! Que p*rra é essa?! Daniel: Quem está aí o que tá havendo? Os 3 estavam vendados, e eles não tinham como ver e muito menos se soltarem das correntes, eles estavam sem camisas, tínhamos uma longa brincadeira pela frente, eu havia poupado o Eronildes, porque ele não quis se envolver, foi o único a não se envolver, mas...uma coisa eu sei, ele foi usado, pelo próprio amiguinho, que delícia, é de enlouquecer, um dos covardes que não teve peito para me encarar, usou o melhor amigo que considera um irmão, e pensar que eles são quase da mesma idade, se fosse mais velho, eu acho que devia passar, mas infelizmente nem tudo é flores não é mesmo? E quem usa os outros, é um ser diabólico que não tem seu lugar em Gaia, primeiro receberá o meu julgamento, e depois será condenado por toda a eternidade, eles não tiveram piedade do que fizeram ao me humilhar, agora é hora do troco. Asamiya: *andando para o lado enquanto com o dedo na lâmina* Eu chamo isso de..."Como aprender seu ABC". Estão prontos para suas lições? Daniel: ABC? Espera, o que? Shade: Qual a necessidade disso? Isso é meio clichê. Israel: Eu tô sentindo frio, me dá uma lição de pôr minha camisa? Asamiya: *dando um tapa na cara de Israel* Israel: Ow... Asamiya: Cala a boca, seu abutre miserável! Por que tão sério? Daniel: SOCOOOOORRO!! Asamiya: Pode gritar, ninguém vai te ouvir, nós sabemos de todos vocês, se falar com a polícia, matar vocês seria fácil demais. Shade: ...... Asamiya: Huuum, por quem eu devo começar? *andando* Você, conhecido como Paulo Israel, não é? Israel: Ai caralho, me tira daqui!! Asamiya: Calaaado. Você é cúmplice de covardia. *bota a lâmina perto do tórax dele e começa a passar a lâmina nele na diagonal* Israel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *sangrava* Shade: Para, por favor para! Daniel: Por que o Israel está gritando?! O que está acontecendo? Asamiya: *fazia uma linha diagonal enquanto ele gritava* Não se preocupe, grite, é assim que tem que ser, usou o melhor amigo para defender você porque sabia que não seria capaz de bater de frente, você foi um falso com ele, usou um garoto que não tinha nada a ver com os fatos, você é alguém venenoso, *apontando para onde começou a linha, e começa a fazer o mesmo no outro lado* gosta de se unir aos outros, porque sozinho você é fraco, você literalmente colocou o que não conseguia enfrentar acima para outro, para que ele se ferre no seu lugar. Me forçar a pedir desculpas? Só para ele, mas depois eu conversei com ele, mal ele sabia do que estava acontecendo, você se paga de um justiceiro banana, usa as mãos dos outros para fazer o trabalho sujo para você! Israel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! P*RRA ISSO DÓI PRA C*RALHO!! Asamiya: E vai doer muito, sobrando também para seus amiguinhos, falta só a linha horizontal do A, consegue ainda resistir? RESPONDA!! *faz a linha horizontal lentamente* Israel: Aaaaaarg...quando eu te pegar, vou te arrebentar seu...maníaco desgraçado!! Asamiya: Tente, enquanto tá sangrando e se remoendo de dor. *terminando* Letra A, saiba de sua Abstinência. Você não pode fazer justiça com as próprias mãos quando você não usa as suas próprias, então você não pode simplesmente se achar um justiceiro, mas vou deixar bem claro, Paulo Israel, você não tem conscientização do que fez, nem se arrepende e não a respeita, além de ter "flertado" com o amante dela e ferido os sentimentos de Ritz. Israel: E-E-Espera...eu não flertei com ninguém. Asamiya: Mas afastou ela do seu amante, e é melhor você se desculpar com ela, seu canália!! *dando um soco no nariz dele, deslocando* Israel: *desmaiando enquanto o sangue pingava* Ele nunca saberia quem era, mas estava cumprindo meu dever, que era ensinar-lhes uma lição que ficaria marcado no corpo deles para sempre. Asamiya: O próximo. Daniel: Não...não não não!!! Asamiya: Shade Santos. Shade: ...!!! Se você tentar qualquer coisa... Asamiya: Vai fazer o que? Você não tem para onde ir!! Shade: Não encoste em mim!! Asamiya: Ah eu vou fazer muito mais que encostar, vou lhe torturar! *fazendo uma linha em pé* Shade: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Asamiya: É, você está com muita dor né? Seu emozinho que não procura ajudar a si próprio! Shade: AAAAAAAAARGH! PARA!! Asamiya: Por que? Doloroso demais que não consegue se matar, lamuria a rodo, diz que é seu jeito, mas a única coisa que não tem coragem é de apontar uma faca para o pescoço! *aponta a lâmina para o pescoço dele* Eu poderia providenciar isso para você, eu tenho coragem, já que você não toma a devida providência. Shade: Não…não! Alguém me ajude!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *sentindo o pescoço ser cortado* Asamiya: Causar um ferimento nas cordas vocais não deve ser ruim, não é mesmo? Uma perfurada na garganta e adeus gritos. *terminando de fazer uma pequena linha reta no seu pescoço* Shade: *ficando com as pernas trêmulas e se mijando* Asamiya: Ai minha nossa…você está urinando, se quisesse ir ao banheiro era só avisar. Ai que nojo de você, descobri que você é uma garotinha no meio de homens, então eu vou te tornar um homem. *fazendo uma curva* Daniel: Chris! Chris!!! Pare por favor, pare!!! *chorando* Shade: Aaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Me mataaaaaaaaaaaa! Asamiya: Implore para parar, não te matar, eu disse que te ensinaria uma lição! *fazendo mais uma curva* Aí está. A letra B, mais Bondade. Além de se pagar de emo, você é um ignorante, mal amado e sem vergonha, chorando e babando feito uma menininha de 9 anos, e quer saber de uma coisa? Gente mente fraca como você, consegue até trabalho e não fica lamuriando como você faz, chama a atenção, fala que é inútil, leva tudo ao pé da letra as coisas… Shade: *tremendo enquanto sangra* … Daniel: Quem é você!! Para com isso! Asamiya: Você é o Shade? Tá tá, mas você não é um bicho de 7 cabeças chamado Shade, então corta esse papo furado, porque você nunca chegará a lugar nenhum! Só meus olhos podiam ser vistos, eles estavam vazios e com um ar de insanidade no rosto coberto. Daniel: Para, para, já chega por favor, não me torture! Não me torture. Asamiya: Mexa-se mais que eu gosto, o desespero que percorre em suas veias, faz minha vontade aumentar em dobro…hehehehehehehehe…*rindo diabolicamente fazendo a curva enquanto gritava* Depois de um tempo, eu tinha feito a letra nele. Daniel: *vomitando* Asamiya: *se afastando*Oh, nossa, você parece bem ruim, não é mesmo? Cuidado para não jogar toda a água fora do seu corpo. Daniel: Grrrrrr!!!! Seu covarde!!!! Seu covarde, onde você está?! Asamiya: Tente adivinhar, está vendado. Agora, a sua letra, é C, saiba como se trata uma dama, porque seu Cavalheirismo é realmente péssimo, você tratou mal a amiga de Ritz e também é envolvido de participar da rodinha da vingança, você é como um cachorro raivoso, além de também tentar manipular as pessoas ao seu redor, para que elas fiquem no seu lado e que ataque com suas garras e dentes a sua presa, é melhor você rever seus conceitos, arrependa-se do que fez a ela, ou cada um de vocês morrem se o prazo expirar, isto é, se vocês presam pela sua vida. Daniel: Como sabe tanto de nós?! Você por acaso vigiou a gente cagando é? Que nojo!!! Asamiya: Eu sei respeitar a privacidade dos outros, mas soube que seu quarto tem uma janela, não é mesmo? Nós sempre te observamos, você e seus amigos, se você gosta deles, busque seu perdão agora! Daniel: …Tá…tá bom! Mas chega de machucar eles, por favor! Asamiya: Se ao menos você pudesse ver como vocês estão, eu diria que vocês estão lindos, a lição ABC está estampada em seus corpos, cada um com uma letra, lindo. E isto serve para os três, vale lembrar. Shade: …………… Shade parecia traumatizado, logo depois de Israel acordar, eu os visto, e liberto as correntes deles e guio eles para o portão. Asamiya: Se eu fosse vocês, levava esse garoto para o hospital junto com vocês, ele parece tá bem pior que vocês. Israel: Se eu pudesse eu mataria você facilmente. Asamiya: Eu sei que quer, mas eu socaria suas feridas e te veria agonizar feito minhoca balançando. E se você tirar a venda até se afastar daqui, você será morto por mim. Israel: (Desgraçado…) Vamos Daniel. Daniel: Vamos. Eles levam Shade, e eu havia sentido meu sangue queimar depois disso, algo em mim mudou literalmente, eu estou tão insana, eu fiz isso? Uau! Essa foi a sensação mais…fria como os flocos de neve que caem…é por isso que não para de nevar? Oh sim…eu, eu ainda não acabei, será que isso é o bastante para chamar a atenção de Artyom? Hum, talvez eu esteja meio, louca, ele não pode ver minha face de insanidade. Capítulo 5: The light of my heart...will never be the same anymore. No dia seguinte, era dia do meu trabalho, nunca havia dormido tão bem, aquilo simplesmente me aliviou bastante, é como se eu quisesse que aquele sangue deles fossem me lavar, mas aí eu iria ser revistada, ainda mais naquele frio, não tinha como um casaco ser suspeitado ainda mais quando você usa uma calça cumprida e cobre isso com o casaco. Foi um plano perfeito e uma lição muito bem dada, uma coisa eu sabia, nunca mais iria me envolver com Israel e Shade, pois eles foram falsos e são farinha do mesmo saco, é...nada melhor que ter uma cicatriz enorme no corpo, eles deveriam se arrepender, mas demoraram demais, de repente, a porta é batida e eu vou atender. Asamiya: Artyom? Artyom: Oi, posso entrar? Asamiya: Pode. Artyom: Obrigado. *entrando* Eu soube que as famílias do Shade, Daniel e Israel estão chorando pelos mesmos. Asamiya: O que aconteceu? Artyom: Algum maníaco fez em cada um, uma letra do alfabeto. Asamiya: Meu Deus! Mas...eles estão vivos? Artyom: Daniel está doente, Shade está traumatizado, e Israel está se recuperando. Asamiya: Que durão ele é hein. Artyom: Você não soube? Asamiya: Ninguém me comenta nada, Artyom. Só você que comenta, se não percebeu. E era verdade, ninguém me comentava nada durante o RPG, eu só ficava ali me divertindo, mas esse fato aí, o tal maníaco, ele está olhando diretamente para quem está na frente dele. Artyom: Além disso, eu fiz amizade com um garoto que, parece que ele conhece você também. O Kenji. Asamiya: Hum? Ah sim! Ele, ele é muito legal, adoro falar com ele! >< Artyom: O cara é um homão da p*rra! Asamiya: Não exagera, isso não combina com você. Artyom: Por acaso você vem me traído com ele? Asamiya: Hunf! Não diga besteiras, ele é só meu amigo! Artyom: E eu não estou com ciúmes. Asamiya: Ahã, sei, você vem falado isso faz tempo, vai tentar enganar burro, vai. Artyom: Eu não estou com ciúmes. Sério. Asamiya: Hum. Artyom: Bom, eu vou investigar esse caso a fundo, por que ele pegaria eles e não a mim? Asamiya: Vai lá se saber, vai que você não tinha nada a ver com isso. Artyom: Eu vou descobrir. Com licença. Asamiya: Tá tá, Sherlock Holmes. Boa sorte. Artyom: Boa sorte o caralho, eu não preciso de sorte. Asamiya: Tá, bom azar. Artyom: Mulher, eu tenho que contar. Em relação ao rpg, eu sou arrogante e tenho ar de superioridade. Mane competir com você. Quando alguém fala "esse é o melhor personagem" "aquele personagem tem a melhor história" "aquele cara fez a melhor a saga" Eu desprezo e digo pra mim, puts, faço melhor. Asamiya: Aí você foi e fez um RPG para você próprio, fazendo várias Sagas para achar que faz melhor uma Saga? Artyom: Foi assim com várias coisas, foi assim com a fear itself, foi assim com torneio das trevas, foi assim com criação de Josuke, foi assim com a introdução de várias personagens. Eu admito que hoje em dia não tenho mais pique pra fazer isso. Asamiya: Nossa, que coisa, isso é jogar a toalha por alguma razão pessoal? Ou por que você se sente superado? Artyom: Não me sinto superado, só em questão de criar um rpg melhor, aí me sinto superado. Só não tenho pique mesmo, não consigo pensar em ideias como antigamente. Asamiya: É, bom saber que você joga os seus super heróis preferidos contra a galera que costumávamos manejar! Artyom: Eu dei aquele rpg para você, isso significa que eu não preciso mais dele. Asamiya: Sei, a verdade é que você é um porco, você fez o que queria, mas acha que eu tô satisfeita com o que fez com o Sonoichi Kusanagi? Artyom: Eu não imaginava que você fosse ficar assim. Asamiya: Deixa para lá. Tsc... O Artyom era alguém que bancava o durão, ele queria se achar qualquer coisa, ás vezes ele pensa que tá sentado na cadeira, casaquinho chique, chapéu, nunca se esquecer do chapéu, um óculos para que ele dê a mexidinha nele, e uma xícara de chá, todo cheio da classe, só que essas atitudes, faziam dele o tal, tudo o que eu quero fazer é só observar ele fazer o que bem entender, porque quando chegar minha vez de dar o troco, vai ser com força, quem não sabe brincar, não desce pro Playground, Artyom querido, você vai ver. Bem, é melhor contar algumas coisas com o Kenji, ele deve estar disponível já, ele disse que ia cantar no colégio dele, puxa, ele canta muito bem, uau!! Realmente muito bom, e ele também fez um Cosplay do Kyo, incrível!! É como se eu tivesse visto o personagem em pessoa, realizada, realmente realizada. Logo após, nós dialogamos. Asamiya: *com as mãos atrás das costas* Eu não me sInto mais a mesma, Kenji. Kenji: Como assim? Asamiya: Artyom tem a coragem de me deixar de lado e eu tenho vontade de terminar com ele, ele fica mais com o pessoal do que comigo agora, e quando eu falo comigo, ele não fala nada. Kenji: Tratar alguém com exclusividade, não justifica. Asamiya: Concordo, ele não retribui o assunto que eu comento, tudo que é fora do projeto que nós se divertimos, ele só olhava para mim e responde a última coisa que eu disse, como se nada disso interessasse para ele, pensei que ele queria uma conversa séria, já que ele não queria saber do RPG. Uau, e isso não é sério, ele quer o que? Ele não sabe o que quer, depois a infantil sou eu, eu não estou lidando com uma criança. Kenji: É, acho que você devia tomar uma decisão. Asamiya: De fato. Depois de me despedir dele, eu vou andando, eu levo um baita susto dele por trás, ninguém faz isso comigo faz tempo. Asamiya: Oi! Artyom: Vejo que já acabou de falar com ele. Asamiya: Se refere a ele? O que você está com ciúmes? Artyom: Que ironia. Asamiya: Hum? Artyom: Que ironia ao quadrado. Asamiya: Hum. Artyom: Eu ta falei sobre isso e vc continua fazendo a mesma coisa pqp Asamiya: No que? Artyom: Falando dos outros pelas costas. Asamiya: Entendo. Eu agia friamente, eu não estava nem aí, já estava ferrada mesmo, e eu estava pronta para encarar o que der e vier. Artyom: a segunda ironia é que vc é realmente a Sakura do rpg mesmo Asamiya: Okay, obrigada. Artyom: Cara, vc não percebeu o que eu quis dizer em "você é a Sakura do rpg mesmo" Asamiya: Infelizmente não...eu não sei mais quem eu sou, Artyom. Eu não estou me sentindo quase a mesma, estou quase sendo alguém sem coração espalhando insanidade. Artyom: Vdd, me fudeu igual Sakura fez com Josuke. A diferença é que eu joguei tanto Silent Hill que nem to esquentando. Asamiya: Mas quem tentava me presentear com insultos ou sei lá o que, não doía, deixava fazer o circo pegar fogo e eu só assistia. Artyom: Verdade, aí foi lá me fudeu, mal voltei e já to com risco de sumir de novo. Eu não entendia o porquê ele falava que eu ferrei ele, mas vou deixar ele falar. Asamiya: Não queria argumentar afinal de contas, pois eu estava completamente cega no que eu estava fazendo. Então eu o fiz. Além disso, nunca retribuí os insultos, deixava falarem o que quiser de mim, são tão ingênuos que não sabem o que eu verdadeiramente sou. Artyom: Verdade, adaptou Torneio das Trevas pra vida real. Asamiya: Não adaptei, além do mais ainda tô começando outra coisa que eu me lembre bem, você tinha feito um pequeno acontecimento do que aconteceu antes de iniciar o torneio, tá? Então não estou adaptando, estou vasculhando tudo para procurar aonde aconteceu a luta final e tudo mais. Artyom: Tô falando da vida real mesmo. Asamiya: Hum, então não tenta confundir minha cabeça, ora. Artyom: "indo atrás de alguém que vc almejava alcançar, Ritz fez coisas que sem pensar nas consequências, o que resultou no sofrimento de outras pessoas,no caso eu" Isso daí foi um fato do Torneio das Trevas que foi levado pra vida real e eu virei um Josuke Asamiya: Hum. Artyom: Eu realmente quero me vingar de você, mas minha moral não deixa, pior que eu tenho tantas formas de vingar, mas ainda não foi apertado o gatilho pra isso. Asamiya: E por que não o faz? Quer retribuir dessa forma? Faça-o, eu já sabia que um dia a culpa ia cair em mim no final. Artyom: Não, isso ia me tornar uma pessoa má. Ia ser que nem o Josuke ser reduzido a um antagonista menor em SFXT Asamiya: Faça-o Artyom, faça isso para eles virem argumentar e botar lenha na fogueira para eu apenas...assistir. Artyom: Assistir o caralho. Se há algo que eu levo pra vida toda é que fazer o mal não melhora as coisas, se eu for me vingar, estarei cometendo os mesmos erros que você cometeu ou os mesmos que eu me arrependi de cometer. Asamiya: Entendo. Vamos, faça-o, por que tão sério? Artyom: Sabe nem fazer um coringa. Asamiya: Não foi a intenção. Artyom: Este homem aqui já assustava pessoas imitando um coringa perfeito antes de você. Asamiya: Uuuuh, parabéns! Tentando ser arrogante comigo ou superior? Bela tentativa. *batendo palmas* Tudo para Artyom lembrava alguma coisa, esse cara era bêbado pelo universo Marvel, DC, se duvidar, o sonho dele era ser o Miles Morales, sério, ele não vai escapar das minhas mãos, ele pode falar o que quiser, mas seu tempo de vida está curto. Artyom: Que arrogante o que. Para de falar merda. Só to falando que ta ridículo sua imitação de coringa. A culpa é do Nolan por fazer um filme tão bom. Asamiya: Parabéns, lata como você quiser. Você pode vomitar o que for, se achar superior e a coisa toda, mas para tentar juntar essa família, eu quero ver com meus próprios olhos, espero que você tente bastante, ou já desistiu? Artyom: Mané se achar superior. Você tá procurando justificativa para agir dessa forma e detonar todos. Em momento algum me mostrei superior, eu acho. Asamiya: É, fica falando que eu tô imitando ele, eu estou falando por mim mesmo, não incorporando ninguém, sou exclusivamente eu. E tem mais, você é um arrogantinho sem vergonha e você não é capaz de me domar, não mesmo. Posso gostar dele e ele me faz rir, mas não ao ponto de explodir tudo ao seu redor. Aí ele começou a contar maior história, sério que ele trata essas coisas como uma religião? Porque isso é fanatismo demais, diz que fanatismo deixa você louco. Depois ele começou a me dar lição de como criar uma Saga. Artyom: Lição numero 1. Estilo. Você tem que aprender a criar seu próprio estilo de fazer as coisas, tá muito copiado do meu. Asamiya: Hum, copiado do seu. Sei... Artyom: Primeiro passo. Da lição numero 1. Me crie uma história. Nada de Sakura ou Athena. Você tem que aprender a explorar outras núcleos que ninguém explorou. Vai por mim, isso vai te ajudar bastante. Escolha quem vai ser o protagonista dessa história, os coadjuvantes, o vilão e onde vai acontecer, não precisa ser 100% fiel em nada, tem que ser no estilo que fique Show de bola. Só olhar Devil May Cry: Shall Never Surrender, ta explorando algo que nunca foi explorado e está linda, nunca fiquei tão feliz por escrever uma história. Asamiya: Consigo fazer melhor que isso. Depois de um longo diálogo, no dia seguinte, eu vou falar com o Kenji, ele me convida para sair num passeio amigável, só que...ali tinha muitos homens, por incrível que pareça, não me sentia confortável com um monte de garotos que não conheço, é melhor eu tomar distância por causa disso. Nesse meio do parque, eu fui andar um pouquinho por aí, enquanto isso, Artyom estava por perto e ouviu as conversas de longe, Kenji estava comentando sobre as nossas conversas e de Artyom. Asamiya: *andando* Artyom: *seguindo Asamiya* Você sai atirando em todo mundo pelas costas, caramba! Asamiya: ! *olhando para trás* Artyom: Eu te homenageava direto e você atirou nas minhas costas, sua legião de fanáticos me procuraram. E eu não faço essas merdas que você faz, nenhuma vez eu revidei as coisas que você faz e ainda estou tentando te salvar de ir para a escuridão da sua zona de conforto. Porra e você reclamando de rpg, sendo que estou tentando fazer algo legal tanto para os outros quanto pra você Eu tenho olhos em todos os lugares, sei quando falam mal de mim, mas convencer os outros que eu sou um grande filho da puta só pra falar que queria minha atenção, foi a coisa mais infantil que você fez. Asamiya: "Merdas", hehehehe, agora você entende como tudo está bem claro, não é, Artyom? Chame quantas coisas quiser, vou agradecer do mesmo jeito. Artyom: Cara, essa sua atitude que ta afastando todo mundo. Asamiya: Ótimo, melhor assim agora está tudo muito claro, muito obrigada, estou muito feliz por isso. Porque finalmente alguém se importou comigo depois de um tempo grande, me sinto louca agora, que caminho tomar agora? Luz ou Trevas? Artyom: Eu já disse a eles que estaria disposto a sacrificar qualquer coisa que você sinta por só para que não fique sem seus amigos. Asamiya: Heh, você ainda não entendeu, Artyom? Artyom: Entendeu o que? Asamiya: Deixa para lá. Artyom: Conta o que foi? Asamiya: Deixa, estou cansada. Artyom: Huuum, quer que eu te acompanhe, ou o Kenji lhe acompanha? Asamiya: Melhor você. Artyom: Hum, okay. Algo me dizia que Artyom soube das minhas conversas do Kenji e eu e ouviu dele comentando, tem que haver uma saída...pense, preciso me preparar em todo o caso. No dia seguinte, era dia dos pais...puxa, se é dia dos pais, eu gostaria de ter conhecido o meu...Artyom convidou eu, Kenji e Shade depois de se recuperar de um trauma, ainda bem que ele está se recuperando, ele não sabe que fui eu que fiz isso. Fomos para a beira do rio passear um pouco e os amigos dele. Artyom: Ei Shade, feliz dia dos pais, olha o que eu fiz para você. Ele deu dois quadros a ele, um era o Leopold Goenitz, e o outro era do Zero de Rockman Zero, ele depois presenteou a todos, menos a mim? Asamiya: Você não vai me presentear também, Artyom? Artyom: Para você tem que ser algo especial. Asamiya: Especial no que? Aposto que você não sabe o que eu gosto e por isso não dá nada pessoalmente? É isso? Ou porque eu sou a única menina do meio? Artyom: A vai tomar no cu. Não inventa desculpa não. Shade & Kenji: ...! Shade: Pensando bem, acho melhor eu ir embora. Acho que vim para criar problemas. *se virando e andando* Kenji: Não, Shade, volta aqui! Shade: *continuando a ir embora* Se eu continuar aqui, vou arranjar mais problemas... Asamiya: O que?!? Como se atreve a falar assim comigo? Não é desculpas, por que você me trata com exclusividade?! Kenji: (Tenso...) Artyom: Ah para. Quer saber, foda se faz o que quiser. Você tá ficando pior que o Daniel. Asamiya: Acha que eu me simpatizei com os meninos que o Kenji me convidou para vê-los, né? Eu sei dos meus limites, tá?! Então vai você tomar nesse lugar! Eu tenho também reações de desconforto, sabia? Eu tentei realmente, mas não me senti aconchegada! Artyom, para de tentar arranjar confusão, eu quero ficar na boa, então não venha tentar jogar pilha, pra mim foi melhor assim. Kenji: Ritz, se tem alguma coisa para falar, fala na cara. Asamiya: CALA A BOCA!! Quem estava por perto alguns esvaem. Kenji: '-' Asamiya: *chegando perto dele e falando no ouvido dele com a mão perto da boca* É melhor você desfazer toda a rodinha de compartilhamento que você explanou para seus amigos sobre mim, se não fizer isso. *olhando para ele com um olhar sério e com os olhos vazios e uma sombra cobrindo os olhos* Eu vou caçá-los e torturá-los com uma coisinha que eu tenho aqui. Artyom: !!!!!! Sim, eu revelei o que eu fiz incondicionalmente. Todos ali, exceto Artyom, amarelaram por um momento, eu nunca meti mais medo que de costume. Kenji: T...Tá bem...eu vou falar com eles, todos. Asamiya: Certo. Agora saia daqui e eu não quero ver mais seu rosto, não mais aqui, vai ser como se nunca tivesse me visto e nem desses moleques fofoqueiros, você entendeu, Kenji?! Kenji: Eu entendi, eu vou fazer isso, prometo. E me desculpe por tudo. Asamiya: Certo, preciso de um momento a sós com o Artyom, e peço para que você comece a rezar por perdão. Kenji: Tudo bem. E então ele se foi junto com seu bando. Artyom: Então você fez tudo aquilo mesmo, não é? Asamiya: Como advinhou, huh? Artyom: Sabendo do quão você é sincera, com base no que eles falaram como o maníaco falava e agia, com mais a conversa que eu tive, você parecia não se importar muito com eles e queria logo me afastar, eu não duvidaria que o maníaco que conhecia a Ritz e os outros, não era ninguém menos, que você. Asamiya: ... Artyom: Por que não está surpresa? Asamiya: Porque se eu ficasse surpresa, eu iria mostrar inferioridade perante você. Artyom: Heh. Você tem idéia do que fez? Acha isso certo?! Controlar eles como se fosse suas marionetes?! Asamiya: BINGOOOOO!! Parabéns pelo seu brilhantismo em deduzir tudo, pelo menos minha sinceridade você a conhece muito bem, Artyom. Artyom: Eles ainda não sabem que foi você e sabe de outra coisa? Quando eu falei com você lá na praça, você cortou o assunto, e mais ainda eu suspeitava de você, não havia dúvidas que era você, ainda mais o fato do Kenji, que você simplesmente foi ser cachorrinha daquele monte de homens e me vendeu para eles! Asamiya: *falando e olhando diretamente nos olhos dele* Quer saber? Você e os outros mereceram tudo o que ocorreram com vocês, não estou arrependida nem um pouco! Pelo contrário, estou muito feliz que isso aconteceu! E vocês mataram a Ritz que conheciam, vocês me vêem como um monstro, e é o monstro que vocês ganharam! Se não fosse pelo Paulo Israel, NÓS SERÍAMOS UM CASAL FELIZ!! POR CAUSA DELE, VOCÊ SE AFASTOU DE MIM!! *terminando de falar, respirava ofegante* Artyom: Ritz, falando sério agora. It's over. Asamiya: ? Está acabado? Artyom: ? O caralho. E vai tomar no seu cu se compartilhar isso com outra pessoa! Asamiya: !!! Artyom: Te aguentei até aqui, mas agora não te aguento mais! Uma coisa é você usar seu trauma como desculpa pra me tratar feito escravo de buceta. Outra coisa é você tentar me chantagear, eu realmente me explodi com isso, foi a gota d'água! Eu já percebi tudo já, o motivo de você não me querer por perto, a presença de pessoas que estavam presentes, vem na cara a química rolando. Percebi tudo, eu não quero mais nenhum contato com você, não quero nada com você. Sua atitude foi nojenta, você tem sido nojenta comigo desde lá atrás, e ainda tenta disfarçar com mentiras. Eu te defendi até quando você me tratava como merda, fiz o impossível só pra te fazer o bem e só recebo tiro nas costas. Asamiya: Mas... *cabelo cobrindo os olhos* Artyom: Eu não me importo se você está gostando do Kenji, eu percebi a Química ali, principalmente quando vi vocês juntos, eu realmente não ligo, eu te achava linda. Meu conceito de beleza é diferente, pra mim uma pessoa que eu não conheço, pode ser uma super modelo, se eu julgar ela mal, eu vou achar ela feia. Quando eu vou vendo que a pessoa é legal, eu começo a achar ela bonita. Asamiya: *as mãos ficavam trêmulas nas quais estavam juntas e próximo a barriga, a boca tremia e os olhos estavam úmidos* Artyom: Com você acontece o oposto, não me venha usar a desculpa do trauma. E ainda vem mentir na minha cara, eu sou um intruso na sua vida, então eu vou sair dela, e não quero mais você na minha. Puta do caralho! Asamiya: !!!!!!!!!!! *os olhos dilatavam e dava um aperto no coração, dando uma batida intensa* Ao ouvir aquilo, meu cérebro literalmente desligou naquele momento. Asamiya: ... *cabelo esconde os olhos e ainda faz sombra* Artyom: Isso não é ofensa. É a verdade, agora eu entendi o Daniel. Mesmo não concordando com ele em coisas passadas, se você fuder um dos meus amigos, vai se ver comigo. E eu vou saber, entendeu? A Ritz Malheur que todos conheciam, agora se tornou uma mera lembrança, porque agora o amante que por fim assassinou ela com uma lâmina no coração, estava sendo contaminado pelas escuridões, mergulhado numa tempestuosa chuva imparável, onde a luz do sol não conseguia espaço nas núvens para poder iluminar o que é escuro. Asamiya: ... *olhando para ele com um olhar frio com uma sombra nos olhos, os olhos estavam vazios* É...eu ferrei eles...WRAAAAAAAAAAAH! *se joga nele e cai junto com ele* E agora eu vou fuder você! *levanta um pouco a blusa e pega a adaga que estava ali* Artyom: Não, Ritz não faça isso!! Asamiya: Ritz? Ãn-ãn, agora eu sou outra pessoa! WRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *esfaqueia Artyom* Artyom: Arg!! Para! Ritz para!! Asamiya: Eu também te amo, meu amor! *cortava ele para vários lados enquanto banhava-se a sangue* Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!! Se eu não posso tê-lo, *encara ele com os olhos insanos* ninguém pode! Artyom: R-R-Ritz... *cuspindo sangue* Asamiya: Agora morraaaaaaaaaaaa!! *dando um golpe de misericórdia em Artyom e o sangue espirrou para cima e no meu rosto* Eu não chorei, nem sabia o que eu estava fazendo, eu sei que depois daquela noite, eu não me reconhecia mais. Artyom: *todo ensaguentado, com vários furos e um buraco no olho onde foi dado o golpe de misericórdia* Asamiya: *empurra o corpo de Artyom para o rio* Artyom: *sendo levado pela correnteza* Asamiya: Hehehehe...*pondo as mãos na cabeça e rindo estérica* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ele se foi, nunca mais o veria, estava tudo acabado, de tudo o que ocorreu comigo, meu coração não possui um pulsar que eu sentia brilhante e irradiante como a luz, ele estava preenchido de negatividade e escuridão, percebi como há garotos tão cruéis, que tem o prazer de fazer isso. Daqui para frente, eu vou escolher amizades melhores e eu vou superar isso, e então lavei meu rosto, retirando por fim aquela marca de minha imagem ensanguentada. E então eu cantei uma música linda, chamada "Não Chora, Menina." Epílogo. Patrick: *abrindo a porta* Que dia lindo! Hum? *pegando a carta do chão* Droga, contas a pagar de novo? Huh? De Artyom? *abrindo a carta e lendo* "Sei que quando ler isso, você não me verá mais, não tenho mais pique para RPG, então, cuidem um dos outros, eu amo vocês." - Artyom. Patrick: Wow...bem...eu te entendo, amigo. Passou-se o tempo e Israel, Shade e Daniel, pediu desculpas a tudo o que fez comigo, no caso, o Daniel que o fez, o resto simplesmente seguiram sua vida, nesse meio, conheci um garoto de cabelos pretos, olhos numa cor digamos amarronzado claro, ele parecia que era bem feliz, Daniel apresentou ele, o garoto era primo dele...parece ser legal. Asamiya: Olá. ??: Oi! �� Asamiya: Tudo bom? ??: Tudo, eu me chamo Tarsis e o seu? Asamiya: Eu me chamo...Sakura Asamiya. Daniel: Ei, mas esse nome não é seu, é uma junção de Athena com Sa.... Asamiya: Deixa eu ter uma preferência? -.- Tarsis: �� ? Asamiya: Bem, a partir de agora, me chamem, de Sakura Asamiya. Daniel: Okay então, se bem que é legal esse. Naquele dia em diante, eu assumiria que esse seria meu nome, enquanto isso, um homem de capuz, estava observando de cima de um prédio. ??: Interessante. Seus pecados irão ser sua fraqueza, mal posso esperar para ver o quão longe você irá agindo assim, se não fosse pelo viajante do tempo, você seria algo valioso, mas também eu sei viajar no tempo como ele, ele esqueceu disso, um feiticeiro nunca revela seus planos, e muito menos seus truques. *desaparecendo* Curiosidades. * Essa Novel foca em como foi o início do RPG Fighters of Destiny. * Fala sobre um dos membros antigos que poucos conheceram. * A história não é toda certinha, porque o foco não é se parecer fiel a nada, e sim ter mais clímax e contar a tragetória de Sakura Asamiya que havia estreado em Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, é por isso que na Saga, ela só se simpatiza com o Tarsis porque é o único amigo que ela confia de verdade. Parece um grande furo, mas a idéia é mostrar uma história fictícia e parte do RPG. O que é uma boa sacada. * A morte de Artyom, seria o fato do usuário sumir o tempo todo e porque insistia em falar que não tinha mais atitude para isso e aquilo. Categoria:Tie-in